


Hide and Seek

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, High School, angst with fluff aka my favorite combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#022 "Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."</p><p>In which she can't avoid him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes
> 
> enjoy!

 

"Riley. Riley!" Farkle was running behind her, slinging his bag over his shoulder while juggling with the textbooks he was carrying.

Riley heard him but she kept going, pushing and shoving her way through the sea of high schoolers. It was Friday and everyone was in a rush to get their weekend started. She easily disappeared into the crowd and was finally able to lose Farkle.

Making her way outside Riley headed to the subway. Farkle never took the subway because his mom thought it was too dangerous. Instead she had a driver pick him up and drop him off. Farkle hated it, so he forced the driver to leave him a block away from the school preferring not to be known as the spoiled rich kid. Riley enjoyed teasing him but she couldn't lie, ice-cream runs were a lot easier when one of your friends had a personal driver.

Rushing onto the subway she found an empty spot, plugging in her headphones she settled in for the ride. Riley stared out the window seeing nothing but a blur of dark tunnels. Involuntarily her mind drifted to Farkle.

Farkle, the boy she'd met in the first grade after he'd squeezed his orange juice carton so hard he'd drenched both Riley and Maya who were sitting one table away. After stopping Maya from killing Farkle a friendship had been born. One that had developed from acquaintances to best friends. Now that they were in their senior year of high school Riley couldn't help but yearn for something more. She didn't know when it'd happened but somewhere along the way she'd fallen for him. Riley Matthews was not a girl who did things by halves, she'd fallen hard.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. It could have been in the third grade when he'd gently picked her off the ground after her unsuccessful attempt to fly. Farkle had gently bandaged her knee and given it a small kiss because "love makes everything better."

Or maybe it was in the ninth grade. Together they had become Thespians but since they were mere freshmen they spent the whole production of Beauty and the Beast painting sets for the upperclassmen. Late night's afterschool and early morning study sessions had them seeing more and more of each other. It wasn't odd to see Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus both splattered in paint having a late dinner at the Night Hawk diner.

Or maybe it was this year when all the stress of college applications and AP classes became too much to handle Farkle was immediately there with his laptop and popcorn. They would spend the night watching Disney movies, temporarily forgetting about their responsibilities. Snuggled into his side Riley felt safe and protected. Even if the next day he would laugh and rub her stomach telling her that maybe she shouldn't have eaten so much popcorn.

It hadn't been loud, it hadn't been obvious. But Riley Matthews had fallen in love with Farkle Minkus.

Riley knew she was playing a twisted version of hide and seek but she was determined not to be found. Not until she could rein her emotions back in. Love could powerful but it could also be a debilitating thing. Third grade Farkle might have believed in love but Riley knew for a fact that this Farkle had seen how under the guise of love his parents had torn each other to shreds.

Riley found herself putting more and more distance between her and Farkle. Riley would get to school right before the late bell leaving Farkle no time to talk to her. Since her dad was no longer their teacher Farkle couldn't talk to her during class. Their new teacher wasn't a big fan of interruptions. Lunch was spent with her dad helping him grade papers. After a three year streak of study dates Farkle was left with a string of broken study dates and no answers to his questions. Riley knew Farkle was becoming increasingly confused but she couldn't find the words to explain her actions.

The subway came to a halt, Riley hopped off heading home. A month ago she would've gone to Topanga's with Farkle. Tonight she had a date with Flynn Ryder.

Reaching her apartment she saw an unmarked town car parked on the curb.

Farkle.

Riley debated what to do. She could get back on the subway, use the spare key Maya kept taped on top of the door frame and let herself in. Or she could circle back around and climb in through her fire escape. She squinted unable to see anything past the tinted windows.

Fire escape it was.

Turning around she bumped into a very familiar chest.

Bouncing back Riley flailed pitifully before Farkle grabbed her, steadying her before he let go.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Farkle looked annoyed, sad, and a lot hurt.

Yes, anywhere you aren't. It was the honest answer but Riley still struggled with telling the truth. Especially when it came to Farkle.

"I was going to get ice cream?"

"Let's go." Before she could protest or make up an excuse Farkle had her in the car, buckled up and was giving Herman, his driver, instructions to take them to their favorite ice cream shop.

Riley fidgeted with her hands unsure of what to say.

The entire ride was spent in silence. Riley could feel Farkle watching her but refused to look at him lest she say something stupid. Instead she made small talk with Herman. Riley could tell Herman was uncomfortable but he humored her anyways.

They fell into their normal routine at the ice cream shop. Riley found them their favorite table near the window and settled in while Farkle waited for their order to be ready. Farkle ordered their usual. A banana split with extra chocolate sauce and sprinkles. After countless fights over who got the cherry Farkle had finally given up, now he asked for extra cherries as well. 

Farkle placed the extra-large banana split in front of her. Wordlessly he handed her a spoon. Riley took it with a small 'thank you." Farkle studied her a moment longer before nodding and taking his seat across from her.

Riley ate as fast as she could without getting brain freeze. The faster she finished the faster she could leave.

Across from her Farkle heaved a sigh, "Riley do you really hate me that much?"

Riley paused, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "I don't hate you."

It was quite the opposite in fact.

"You can't even look at me."

Riley moved her gaze from where it'd been trained on the clock just behind his ear. Brown eyes met blue and Riley couldn't tear her eyes away.

Farkle's eyes were pleading, begging her to tell him what was wrong. But Riley couldn't. Not if it would ruin everything.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Riley had to get out of there. The longer he looked at her like that the harder it was to remember that he was just a concerned friend. He didn't love her, he never would. Her chair screeched on the linoleum, the sound making both of them flinch.

Farkle anticipated her next move, without missing a beat he was in front of her blocking her way.

"Farkle please move." She pleaded, her eyes searching desperately for another exit. But there wasn't one. There was only Farkle.

"No Riley, you've been running away from me for weeks. Maya won't tell me anything." Riley still hadn't told Maya anything yet. 

"Lucas isn't any help," Of course he wasn't, if Maya knew nothing Lucas knew next to nothing.

"And the last time I went to your house your dad growled at me." Riley almost smiled but the sad pit in her stomach stopped her. "Your mom told me to give you time but for what? One moment we're fine and the next thing I know it's like I'm in kindergarten and I'm eating lunch alone again."

Farkle looked as broken as she felt. She flinched when he raised his hand to wipe away the lone tear that had escaped Riley. But at his touch Riley relaxed, closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the fact that her heart beat had sped up exponentially.

"Riley." His voice was gentle, coaxing.

She knew it was now or never. Mustering up all her courage Riley rose up on her tiptoes hesitating a moment before she finally pressed her lips onto his.

Riley waited for the inevitable rejection but it never came.

Instead Riley felt Farkle's arm tug her closer before he deepened the kiss. His lips were cold and tasted like chocolate. The kiss became desperate, Riley trying to make up for all the weeks she had spent avoiding him. She'd missed him. It wasn't until she had cut him out of her life that Riley realized how much she depended on Farkle. Kissing Farkle was like coming home, hope surged and Riley broke the kiss panting, struggling to catch her breath.

Farkle's hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles. His face was flushed and Riley was certain hers was too. He opened his mouth to speak but Riley cut him off knowing that she had to tell him how she felt no matter what the end result would be.

"I love you. I'm in love with you Farkle Minkus. Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you." Farkle looked completely gob smacked but Riley kept talking. "I love you. I love how happy you get whenever you solve a difficult math problem. I love how you're always there to help me get through whatever crisis I'm going through that day. I love how you randomly send me links about Pluto even though you know it isn't a planet anymore. You care because I care. I tried so hard to stay away from you because I thought you would never feel the same way. But from the way you're smiling at me I think I might have been wrong."

Farkle pulled Riley into a bone crushing hug. "Of course you're wrong, how could I not love you Riley Matthews?"

"You're not just saying that because you feel bad? I know that after what happened to your parents you don't believe in love. I'm okay with that. I get it. I don't want you to be with me out of some misguided sense of decency."

Farkle gently cupped her face forcing her to look at him.

"Riley Matthews I love you. I've always loved you. You loving me back was something I never thought would happen but it has and I'm not letting you go."

Farkle sounded so sure of himself. Riley however, was still having doubts.

"But your parents-"

Farkle cut her off immediately. "Forget about my parents, we're not my parents."

"But-"

Farkle cut her off with another sweet kiss.

"Now, if you're done running can I actually enjoy our ice cream without worrying that you're going to swallow your spoon?"

Riley rolled her eyes taking her seat across from Farkle. "Of course."

No longer in a rush Riley savored her cold treat laughing at Farkle's hilarious anecdotes. Her gaze caught and held his. Without breaking stride Farkle's warm hand enveloped hers and didn't let go.

It only took her four years but Riley finally bought Farkle ice cream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
